Your Story
by FanFictionX
Summary: They're all so horny this time of the year, and since you're one of the few males in town, the Animals won't rest until they've torn your clothes off and had they're fun. In your story, you get to choose who takes advantage of you. This story is told in 2nd person perspective so you can place yourself in the mayor's shoes and enjoy. Lemons. Human x Anthro Animals. Reviews Updates
1. - At Your Door

Important Notice: This story is your very own and it will be updated based on the amount of reviews received. I will pair you with requested villagers / characters depending on who _you _want, and I will also write what _you _want you to do in this story as well. I also need to know if you all like this enough to keep it going! Thank you! This story will be told from a second person perspective, I hope you enjoy!

...

**Your Story: Chapter 1  
By: FanFictionX**

...

It's been almost a year since you became the mayor of this beautiful spot in the middle of the woods. It started off as something small, maybe ten, fifteen villagers? But as time passed, and your town has became a city with many attractions, more and more villagers moved in. There are so many Animals here now. You wonder if you even introduced yourself to every villager out of the many. The strange thing however, and this came as a big surprise to you as you ran the town over the almost-year; almost every single villager that have moved here have all been **female**.

Almost a year you've ran the town, but for the past day and a half of that time you've been stuck inside your house under Isabelle's suggestion.

_Mating Season_ is what she called it. It's the time of the year that each and every animal in the large forest has strong, strong lust-filled urges to, well, want to mate. Without any conscious of anything, they will try to the best of their abilities to find a sexual partner. As the mayor, and someone who has to be respected in order to run your city, you are heavily suggested–not ordered but suggested–to not step a foot outside. They know you're here, inside your snug house with your favorite theme of furniture. Inside your large house that you've spent so much time remodeling with your leftover bells. But even though you are safe behind a locked door, you can never hide.

They _do _know you're here. They can smell you. You know they're there. They look inside your window one by one throughout the day.

Though you feel you must stay strong for the next couple of days like you were told, you can't stop wondering what would happen if you _accidentally _left your door unlocked. It's not like you can't have relationships in a town like this. Humans aren't that different from Animals. Most of the females are 5' or taller, and you're taller than most of them. You've even had a few girlfriends over the past year. Who were they again?

Felicity the cat was your first. You remember her cute brown hair and the way she giggles at anything and everything. Freya the wolf had been your second. Though she can be kind of really really snooty at times, you still always found her attractive. She works at the department store part time, that's how you got to know her. Fuchsia the pinkish deer was your latest. She broke up with you a few weeks ago because of something that you probably don't want to talk about. It doesn't hurt you anymore to think about her, though. The only reason you liked her in the first place was because of how forward she is. When she first got off of the train that comes by only when dropping someone off or picking someone up (because any further into the woods and you'd never see the train again) she stuck her purple hoof down your pants. "Not bad." She smiled at you. "Maybe someday you'll let me taste it, too." You did. She was your first one. Her big pink lips made you melt when you kissed them. That goes for her other big pink lips as well.

You peek outside of the dark curtails sheltering the window on your door. The sun has gone down on the first day of your week-long holiday, all you can see outside is darkness past the nearby trees. As you look harder, you notice a silhouette of an Animal hiding behind one of the trees. She's looking inside. She wants to come in, but you know if you invite her inside, she will not be the same as the girl she is on every other day. No, she'll push you down, rip your clothes off and screw you until she can't anymore. There might be foreplay, who knows. She might even tease you until you can't take it anymore. You will never know unless you unlock that door. She walks toward your house. This is your chance. Will you see what you're up against?

You unlock the door.

There's no turning back now. You take a few steps back, feeling a little excited and a lot scared. She peeks in the window. Immediately you know exactly who it is. Determination and lust crosses the girl's eyes as the door knob twists.

...

Who is at your door? What will happen when she comes in? Review this story or send a PM with a name of a villager and what you want to happen in your story. Thank you for reading. The more reviews and suggestions, the faster I will update.

-FanFictionX


	2. The Shy Elephant

Quick note: Thank you for all the support, review(s), PMs and favorites / follows. It's very motivating for a writer. Special thanks to _'DelticDP1'_ for your suggestion. In response to your review; "You all make me feel loved, too!"

She's looking inside. She wants to come in, but you know if you invite her inside, she will not be the same as the girl she is on every other day. No, she'll push you down, rip your clothes off and screw you until she can't anymore. There might be foreplay, who knows. She might even tease you until you can't take it anymore. You will never know unless you unlock that door. She walks toward your house. This is your chance. Will you see what you're up against?

You unlock the door.

There's no turning back now. You take a few steps back, feeling a little excited and a lot scared. The girl peeks in the window. Immediately you know exactly who it is. Determination and lust crosses the girl's eyes as the door knob twists.

...

**Your Story: Chapter 2  
By: FanFictionX**

...

You take a few steps back until your back hits something behind you (probably the closet) as the girl almost casually steps into your house. She's covered in a thin sheet of water, it must have been raining outside a little, but you don't pay too much attention to that. It's the way she heavily breathes in and out as if the twenty steeps the girl took to your house was a hundred meter dash.

You know her. Her name is Margie the elephant. On every other day of the year, she'd be called the 'sweet one', but you'd never expect such sweetness to hide behind the devious blue eyes she wears. Almost as if they were feeding on your fright.

Margie wears yellow and red circus paint on the top of her head and ears as well as on the tip of her pointy tail. Her soaked pink shirt with the white flowers clings to her chest and belly. Though Margie works at the Able Sister's boutique, and probably gets a little bit of a discount, she still decides to wear only the clothing she designs.

Through her shirt you can clearly see just about every detail of her bra already. Also, you remember the pink blush that usually resides on the girl's cheeks that had always seemed to signify her innocents. The rain must have washed it away.

She stands at your door, shedding the water she brought in on your floor. You try to look into her eyes, but her shaking chest grabs your attention.

Margie is very chubby. If you had your pick of everyone in the town, she wouldn't be your first, but somehow it turns you on a little more. The elephant girl walks toward you after catching her breath. Her heavy footsteps cause the items hanging on your wall and the objects on your table shake as she steps. You never thought of having sex with an animal as large as her. The biggest girl you've ever fantasized about had been Gala the pig, but with Gala's large eyes it was hard not to have a little crush on her.

Margie stops in front of you, blowing a puff of air our of her little trunk. With the door open letting the cold air in, you can even see her breath.

Her breasts hit you before her lips do. When they do, you are pushed against the closet behind you. It wobbles but doesn't fall down. She pushes against your lips, hungrily tugging on your bottom lip with her teeth. The girl's trunk pushes against your nose uncomfortably while she tilts her face upward. Her body is pushed hard against your own. You can feel the bulge of her belly digging into your thin body. You kind of like the feeling.

You slide your hands down down her wet shirt making her shake. Each finger sinks into the details of Margie's fat. She lifts her leg, feeling your growing erection against her uncovered crotch. She presses and presses, longing for what her hormones insist. Your breathing becomes very heavy as she breaks the kiss to bring your shirt over your head.

Your bare chest is hit with the cold evening air which instantly reminds you that the door to your house is still open. As you try to get past Margie in order to close it, she immediately stops you.

"Where do you think you're going, tootie?" Margie demands. Her usual voice is long gone. You know the only thing on her mind is sex. Getting you on the bed and doing the dirty, door open or closed.

She pushes you against your closet causing it and yourself to fall down. It hurts your back, but that's not what's on your mind right now. Your mind is on the elephant girl who is bending down in front of you, stripping your jeans off of your legs. Soon only your underwear is shielding your skin from the cold air, but even the underwear isn't doing so well with your penis lifting the elastic off of your waist.

Margie stares at the throbbing thing. This could be the first time she's ever seen one for real, or maybe just the first time she's seen a human one. Her hand lowers to below her shirt, itching fiercely at her pussy before lowering her mouth, wrapping her lips around your erection which is still covered with underwear. She soaks it immediately with the large amount of saliva in her mouth. You help her by pulling your underwear down.

"_Margie_." You moan as her bumpy and wide tongue licks your length from bottom to top. Her eyes meet your own while her tongue dances across the tip of your penis, allowing an excessive amount of her saliva to cover it. It isn't long below the girl wraps her lips around it. She bobs her head up and down, never losing your eye contact.

But you're looking a little lower. You're watching through the large neck hole of her shirt. The girl's pale breast dance around inside her bra. You wonder if anyone has ever touched them before besides herself. You wonder if she plays with herself while thinking of you.

Margie crawls across your body. Your arms extend to grab her pink flower shirt and bring it over her head. She smiles at your while helping taking it off. Her big belly is release form the tight fitted shirt and falls on your erection. The feel of her soft skin is almost enough to set you off the edge. But you won't give in yet. You know it won't be over until she says it's over.

She's horney. Margie is very horney.

You wrap your arms around the elephant's body and hold her tight enough for you to roll her over, maneuvering so you're on top of her. The helpless look on her face almost reminds you of her innocent self. Margie's chest heaves in and out with every breath she takes. You undo her bra by unclipping the front releasing her breast.

"Oh." She says as you stare at her breasts. You feel her hoof under you. She's fingering herself again. The squishy sounds sends a wave of pleasure through your mind. "Oh." She says again.

You've never been in such a heated situation, but you like it and you can't deny that. That's why you stand up, extending a hand to her. A look of question appears on the elephant girl's face, but as you lead her upstairs, closing the door on the way.

...

Your bed is small, not big enough for two, and barely even big enough for her. But that's not the way she plans on using it. Margie sits on the bed with her arms back and her legs wide open. You take only a second to marvel at the glorious sight of her breasts parted ways with her red nipples that stand out like a splash of bright paint on a blank canvas.

You walk in between her open legs allowing your erection to hover above her pussy, teasing her. You put your hands on either side of the girl's legs and lean toward her breasts. You use one of your hands to grasp her firm boobs while placing your lips on her other nipple. They're still really wet which makes them even more appetizing.

You love the feeling of her erected nipples on the edge of your tongue. The way her bumpy skin feels against your tiny human fingers. You know she enjoys it, too with the way she leans her head back, making a sound similar to a roar.

Margie's hoof grabs your dick. This takes you by surprise as she begins roughly stroking it. You slow down a bit, taking the moment to enjoy the way her flat hoof feels as it curls around your length. It doesn't take long before you stand back up, focusing now on the main prize. Her vagina stands before you, emitting a strong scent as Margie advertises it with her two fingers. You look back up at her deviant eyes. _Yes_ they say. _Yes, yes, yes._

Grabbing a hold of her muscular white legs, you lift one up in the air and position your erection to her pussy before thrusting yourself in. Margie lets out a squeak, something her former self would have sounded like, but when you take you begin plunging yourself inside of her, Margie's voice turns into her new wild self.

"Oh, yes." Margie says. "Fuck me!" You don't think you've ever heard her swear before, but it didn't sound abnormal coming from her. Almost as if your views on Margie have changed drastically since the moment you seen her eyes through the window.

She's so wet, you don't even know if it's just rain, or if she's really _that _horney. Judging from the smell, you already know the answer. It was a stupid question. Margie moans as every part of her begins to shake. Her big breasts toss more than a jiggle and her belly fat swerves around like it's disagreeing or something like that.

"Oh!" She calls. "Yes!" Now her mouth says the same as her eyes. "Yes. Yes."

You take everything she does as a complement. The way she screams out your name, the way her hooves cling to her breasts, squeezing them. You couldn't, and you haven't been more aroused than now.

You both slide up on your bed.

Your hands are on either side of her head now as you lean down to kiss her while simultaneously pumping yourself in and out of her. The awkwardness of her trunk taking up a large portion of her face doesn't bother you anymore, you just deal with it. It's the constant moaning that makes it a little more tough to kiss.

Margie raises her tongue to enter your mouth. You accept it, feeling the rough texture of the largeness of her tongue.

It must only have been fifteen minutes ago that you let the girl into your house. Sixteen minutes before, Margie could have been behind that tree masturbating to the image of you two in this situation right now, and planning on how she would carry it out. You're nothing too special to yourself, but to these Animals, you are exactly what they need. They won't stop until they have you.

"Oh. Ah." Margie repeats and repeats as you thrust your pelvis towards hers. With every _Oh _and _Ah _and your name in the form of a scream or a deep moan, you lose some of your stamina. Your strength and breath. It's the eruption of her pussy that sends you to the edge. When her voice gets higher and her _OH_s turn in to _OH OH OH OH OH_ that feel a warmth trail through your system.

You say her name, and loudly at that as a shot of your juices pour into Margie, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. The feeling gives you a strong sense of relief. It's been a while.

"Tootie." She says, completely out of breath as you stop kissing her. A single strand of saliva still connects your lips with hers. You know as soon as the strand breaks, you will begin wondering if you made the right decision of being adventurous, or if this will lead to a week of very strange events. You look into her eyes. They're still filled with longing and lust as her chest heaves in and out. It's a very pleasing sight, you can't argue with your new attraction towards the girl. "Tootie. Do you wanna play again?"

...

Thank you for reading. Review this story with the name of the next villagers that you would like to see in Your Story. I highly appreciate chapter ideas in which you would like to read. Situations and trouble-y things that you would like to get into. Thank you for your support.

I also emailed FanFiction dot net with a list of all the villager names and had them all put up on the character search, so I hope that makes your lives a little more easier on the website!


	3. - In the Forest

Author's Note: I had to take this chapter down in order to remove a signed review from a user I won't name that wasn't dedicated to the story, but rather spoke something rather harmful in which many people may be extremely offended by. The admins didn't take it down, so I figured I should do what I thought best. Sorry for the inconvenience. Because I like reviews so much, I hope you all won't mind if I repost them (like a guest) under the same names. :)

...

**Your Story: Chapter 3  
By: FanFictionX**

...

The sunlight was unbelievably strong the next morning. You're not sure if it's because it's a hot summer afternoon, or because you've been cooped up in your house for the longest time. Nevertheless, it's nice to be outdoors.

Margie had left early the next morning without a trace or sign that she stayed the night. Well, other than your knocked over closet and your bed that sinks a little more than it used to. There is also the matter of the mud from her big bare feet and the smell of sex lingering in your room. But other than that it's like she was never there.

The day time is different than you thought it would be like. The Animals are behaving quite well in the presence of males. You even find yourself in a hide and seek game not long after going outside for a breath of long needed fresh air.

The forest is a rare place to find anyone because it used to be the most obvious place to hide, but it's still always a good plan to check it out before anywhere else.

The trees pack together tightly. So tightly that you posit a girl like Clara the hippo would have a little bit of through hiding, but someone like Whitney the wolf, Shari the Monkey or Boomer the penguin might. Come to think of it, you forget who's all playing the game! There must be eight or nine, right?

You hear something move a few trees in. Whatever it is, it brushes the leaves, unless it's crawling around in the treetops.

Another thing that you love about being outdoors is the bright colours around. The grass is a bright green outside of the forest, but deep inside it's hard to see your own shoes. That's why you keep more in the light. Not that the darkness scares you a little, just better safe than sorry is all.

You wander deeper into the woods. One of the villagers must be hiding around in the darker areas. As you walk, the sound grows. And you walk far; deeper than you should go. This Animal is hopefully unaware of your approach as they clumbily lead you straight to them. You're not sure if it's because you are getting closer, or if they're leading you deeper in.

And then it hits you. You've been going in circles. The Animal has been tricking you, getting you lost. You look around. There is no sign of the bright green grass that the sun enjoys to introduce. There is no sign either of anything but the night-like way the tree tops disguise the sky. Every direction looks like it could be South and every tree looks like the one you just past.

You hear the footsteps run behind you. You turn around to see nothing. As soon as you turn around, the footsteps gallop behind you once more.

"Who's there?" You couldn't have said that more cowardly. In response, the sounds stop.

You're a little afraid. You become even more frightened as your body refuses to turn around when the sounds come directly toward you from behind.

"Would you look at this." You recognise that voice. "Little ol' Mayor and me lost in the woods, and only I know how to find our way."

You recognise the seductiveness that fails to be masked in the voice. The kind of tone of voice that you heard moan in your bed for hours last night; sweat dripping from head to toe.

She's waiting for you to respond. She will help you, but only as long as you comply. There is so many things she she could do to you in a place where no villagers will all be able to hear you cry in pleasure (well, you hope it's pleasure). She continues to approach you. This is your chance. Will you see what you're up against?

You turn around.

...

Who approaches you from behind? What will she do with you if you agree? Will you give in to her persuasions or will you try to get away? Review this story or send a PM with a name of a villager and what you want to happen in your story. Thank you for reading. The more reviews and suggestions, the faster I will update. Previous suggestions will also be taken into account

-FanFictionX


	4. The Kinky Monkey

I am both really sorry and grateful. Sorry because of my absence on FanFiction Net, and grateful because of the continued reviews with suggestions and sorry because the real world constantly challenges my time on this website. I'll try to write a little more each day so I can post something weekly to my stories. I took into account suggestions and I had received a lot of PMs (and strangely no reviews for) for this particular large lipped Animal.

A new challenger approaches. Enjoy!

**Your Story: Chapter r  
By: FanFictionX**

...

"Would you look at this." You recognise that voice. "Little ol' Mayor and me lost in the woods, and only I know how to find our way."

You recognise the seductiveness that fails to be masked in the voice. The kind of tone of voice that you heard moan in your bed for hours last night; sweat dripping from head to toe.

She's waiting for you to respond. She will help you, but only as long as you comply. There is so many things she she could do to you in a place where no villagers will all be able to hear you cry in pleasure (well, you hope it's pleasure). She continues to approach you. This is your chance. Will you see what you're up against?

You turn around.

Hanging from what appears to be a vine, a greenish, greyish, whatever-ish furred villager hangs. Her eyes black through her thick red glasses stare into your sole as her chest heaves and smile grows wicked between her two large pink lips above a mole that is large enough to include in a short appearance summary. Her monkey tail delicately rubs between her legs as she looks at you.

"Elise." You say. Rarely do you talk to this girl compared to the others, but there is a reason behind your rudeness. Isabelle informed you that she had to speak to Elise about her obsession with you–even before the mating season had begun. You half expected to see her behind that tree last night as you invitingly opened your door. That would make more sense than Margie the sweet elephant. Only now is your fate sealed with Elise the Monkey.

She swings back on the vine and flies off when it strikes your direction. You don't move. You don't even utter a sound when her legs defeat your chest to the ground.

"Mayor." She starts, drool from Elise's big pink lips dripping it's way to her chin. "You've been so cruel to me in the last month. And if you want back to your precious town, you're going to need me. Just like I need you."

...

Instead of bidding that you can find your way out of the forest yourself, you're smart to rather give some fulfillment to your Monkey admirer than get lost in the middle of the dangerous wood. But you didn't expect her to tie you up.

With a thick green vine, she wraps your arms behind your body and legs together as she drags you to a tree. Her speed is so quick that you question how it all happened so sudden that you couldn't fight. You struggle against her tugging.

"Oh puh-lease, Mayor." Her regular snootiness finally becoming apparent again. "I'm a Monkey. I practically own these woods. You're not getting out without me." And then you're tied to the tree. The thick green vine fits under your armpits and must be tied behind the tree to confine your movements.

Before commencing, she looks you over. Almost in disgust like she can't believe she (sort of) mugged you while you wear the clothes you have on. The girl's tight circle pattern Gracie shirt clings to her curves. Her hairs peak out from the dip in her shirt's collar and nipples stand on command.

"Remember when I wanted just a kiss." The girl said. "Remember when you visited and I said all I wanted was a nice kiss? I promise that I wouldn't have told anyone. It's all I wanted." At the time you were dating Fuchsia the pinkish Deer. Even if you wanted to, you know better than to cheat.

The vines on your legs weren't very tight, but there is no way that you could ever get used to the way the rough bark itches the skin of your arms.

The girl nears you. Her tall shapely body grinds to yours with three layers of both vines and clothes separating you. She puts her lips close yours and you close your eyes, ready for the kiss.

"You probably wish Isabella is here instead of me. She's the one who told you that I can't be your girlfriend, right?" She's mad and she's not hiding it well. She's jealous that she isn't of the few Animals that you, a human, has got with.

You're a little scared now. Elise is usually as kind as any animal, but she really is mad. Her head tilts. If you could move your face closer to lock lips, you would. But she just tilts. She doesn't move any closer than you expect.

"Are you going to imagine her as we fuck? Yes or no? Are you going to imagine you and I having sex, or you and her?"

Now you could care less about finding your way out of the woods. The only thing on your mind is not pissing her off anymore than you already seem to have.

"Just you." You manage to say.

"My pussy? Are you going to lick my pussy?" You nod. "You want to kiss me." You nod. Her breath reaching your lips. "You want to be my boyfriend?" You hesitate. It's not that you want to do any of these things with a girl who now potentially may be bad news for every following day. But today you don't want to be stranded in the forest. Today you want to get out. You nod.

Now she backs her face up a little to look at you in the eyes. Even despite what she may seem like, she's not as horney as Margie the Elephant had been last night. "If I tell you that if you go straight for two kilometers you will reach your town, would you leave before fucking me?" She asks. You shake your head 'no'. In the back of your mind you wonder how you could've walked two kilometers without thinking this may be a bad idea.

She backs up a step now. "I don't believe that you want me as much as I need you." Elise feels your crotch. It's obvious that you're more scared than sexually excited. She's known that all along.

That's when Elise turns around. She walks back to town straight ahead.

...

It's obviously either late in the night or very, very early in the morning when you wake up, still tied to the tree. The night air is freezing and the vines hurt your arms from all the struggling. Isabelle had told you that the Animals will be different than their normal selves, but you just expected them to be horney and to be seeking out Animals (or you) of the opposite (or same) sex. Perhaps you should have heeded to Isabelle's suggestion.

The dark forest is more quiet than you had expected it might be. Bugs chirp and the leaves blow in the cold wind, but nothing more. About half an hour later, a sound ignites.

_Shipt. Shipt._ The pitch black night had been lightened by a strike of a match.

_Shipt. Shipt. _The match is struck again. Behind the moment of light you see a Monkey's silhouette.

_Shipt. Shipt. THEW_! The fire is finally lit and you see a certain Monkey with red framed glasses set the match down on a firepit that you swear wasn't there before. The ingredients in the pit begin to catch on. Elise walks around to your side of the fire and turns around. She goes on her knees and leans forward to blow on the fire. You can't help yourself and you look down at her pantless butt. Her buttcheeks layered with blonde fur extend toward you. If your hands weren't tied to the tree, you would have reached them to your crotch already. But you can't.

The fire is going fine now, but Elise continues to lean over, waving her ass back and forth. You notice her tail twitches every third wag.

She stands. But she doesn't face you. She makes believe you're not there.

Behind the fire Elise sits with her back to a tree. The heat of the large fire reaches you finally. Right now you don't even fear the fact that there is a shawty fire pit causing sparks on an autumn evening. Though it's not awfully dry, a forest fire could break out if she's not safe. And you are on a tree.

She moans.

You look up from the fire to see the girl feeling her breasts from over her shirt. Her Monkey fingers sink into the noticeably large lumps on her chest as she moans again. A drip of saliva sinks through the material. Her hands glide over the top and then under. She pinches her nipples looks up at you without an expression on her face.

"Mayor." She moans as if in a fantasy. "Mayor." Even louder. "Oh. Oh, mayor. Puh-lease. Puh-lease give me more." You don't even notice that she sinks down more from the tree. Two of her fingers separate the lips of her vagina. "Mayor, yes, I need your _human _dick. I need it!" Her dirty talk is alright. It's effective.

She's testing you now. You're wrapped to a tree. You kind of really want her. The feeling of your erection pressing on the material of your jeans is growing more and more uncomfortable as it grows.

Elise spits on her hand. She lathers it on her pussy and spits in her hand again. And repeats. And repeats.

One finger slides in. "Oh yes." She strokes, making a wavy pattern as she gets it in and back out. Every ten minutes she adds another finger and so much more saliva.

This goes on for half an hour. She later gathers more material for the fire and bends over in front of you again. A liquid that may or may not be saliva drips from her pussy. She wags her butt. Again. And again. And again. Her tail twitches. And again. Again. Again. Her tail twitches.

She sits down. Feels her breasts. Calls your name. Spits on her hands. And spits. And lathers. And lathers. And strokes.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." She now calls. "I'm going to cum." The first thing you think now is no! You can't. Not yet.

"Oh. Oh. AH!" Her four fingers are now mining her cunt. A lovely sound of suction escapes her hole and her chest heaves in and out. Her breasts are amazing. You never really notices until her liquid somehow makes the colourful material see through. Pink nipples looking as hard as rocks. You want so much to kiss her all over. To lick up all her–

And that's when you know what she's doing. Elise has apparently suffered a long time wanting you and not getting the same attention. She's been horney for you, but she couldn't ever have you. Now you want her. And you can't have her.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Elise moans. "I'm going to cum."

From the tree on the other side of the fire, you moan. "No."

She looks up at you and stands immediately. There still is no emotion on her face, but as she nears, you're not scared. You only have one emotion working right now.

"Are you going to imagine her? Yes or no?" Elise says as you approach her. She lowers onto her knees.

"No." You reply quickly. After she moves the vines away from your penis, her teeth bite your erection through your pants. She opens her mouth wide and embraces the shape through the material. Your underwear is so wet.

"Are you going to imagine you and I having sex you, or you and her?" She licks and bites and licks and licks and bites.

"You." She stands now. Her wet, wet vagina grinds onto you.

"My pussy? Are you going to lick my pussy?" You want to so much. Her lust is super effective. It's contagious. Her lips are close to you again.

"Yes." You want to kiss her lips.

"Do you–" Want to be her boyfriend? Want to fuck her? Want her to ride you? Want to be sore for a week?

"Yes!" You interrupt.

Elise quickly cuts thick vines with some sort of knife and tosses it. Before you can shake off all of your aching limbs, you fall into her kiss. She immediately lets loose a relieved sigh. You're under her spell.

The sensation of touch automatically isn't enough for you. You began to grapple with her shirt. Your fingers slide across her furry body and to the bottom of the only piece of clothing she sports.

Frantically pulling them away and inch by inch, you feast your eyes on her slowly emerging body.

But your lips are greedy. For the display she had provided for the last almost hour, you found yourself wanted to hug her large pink lips with your own. You wanted to cover your palms with her breast and tweak her nipples. You wanted to grind your knee on her impossibly wet clit. All of these things you find yourself doing simultaneously.

All the while, Elise moves all over you. She grinds her center against yours, moving her mound over the hard bump of your knee. She probably could barely concentrate with you worshipping her chest the way you do.

Her tiny monkey fingers hook on the belt of your pants. Without even undoing it, she pulls them down in a single motion. This hurts because your belt had been tight and your erection is big as well. But the relief that comes with the release of your dick is reward enough.

You feaster your eyes on her nude form while removing your shirt. Her perfectly formed breasts make you wonder how old she really is. Is Elise a woman? It's hard to tell in Animal Forest. She provides a subtle swell of her hips that have as creamy of a colour as her fur. Your hands glide along her flesh, up her lovely legs and over her womanly hips; her front and then down her back, over her butt and down again.

"You…I _need _you," she whimpered lustfully. Her tiny fingers grab your penis. She strokes with her wet hands.

You press your nude form against hers and she trembles in response. She's so horney. Especially more so than Margie. The length of her small, feminine body that huddled against you was all it took before you found yourself rubbing her center.

She is slick with arousal and you groaned as you felt your way to the slippery button that caused her to moan out an animalistic cry, but this time a near shriek. You play with her for an indefinable moment before allowing your hands to slide down further. Your greedy fingers plunder her and she moans and buck against your advance. She clenches around your fingers and you can't wait any longer. Your lips are on her nipples causing her head to fall back. "Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah!" She cums. You didn't even notice it happen until it happened.

You release her and pulled her down to the ground beneath you in one smooth movement. She stares up at you in wonder and brushed a lock of your hair out of your eyes.

"**Fuck** me, Mayor," she screams. Her sexual aggressiveness coming back.

You press yourself between her thighs and guide yourself to her entrance. You push, curling your toes, and feel the tight, warm center of hers give, to allow your purchase. You stifle out as moan as you find yourself buried inside her. She is impossibly hot on this terribly cold night, amazingly smooth, from the inside out…

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded attention, arching her hips against you.

You can't hold back a devilish look, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded, frustrated.

You grin and then begin to move your hips against hers. She moans and you begin to pump into her; sliding in and out over and over. She archs and bucked beneath you, her pussy clenching around you. You feel as though you were close from the moment you found yourself inside of her but you remain determined to make it last as long as you can.

You ground yourself into her, spearing her with your cock again and again.

"Faster, Mayor, puh-lease..."

You comply, of course you will, pistoning into her with all the advantages of youth. Her hands rake down your back and you allowed a little more of your weight to rest on her.

"Yes…yes…"

Her breathless moans drive your to madness. You close your eyes, concentrating only on her body; this body that she made you want. The body that she manipulated your emotions with.

_I'm fucking her. I'm fucking Elise…_ You think. And you sure aren't thinking about Isabelle in the process.

Your scrotum grows tight. You hold on, barely, trying desperately to think of anything other than the warm, squirming sight of naked Elise in front of your, your cock penetrating her slippery quim with ease.

She stares up at you, her head thrown back, her body arching, desperate, and madly trying to ride you as you are driving into her.

The slick sound of the sex filled the tiny space. She screams obscenities while you merely grunt and groan. You're meeting your edge.

Her glasses are sliding off of her face at a very slow rate as her eyes piece yours. Elise's teeth leave bite marks on her bottom lip as she unclenches. Keeping your fast rate, you kiss her. Her large lips are so wet and her tongue even more so. There is no way that for another minute you can keep going without releasing.

With that thought, you feel a rush of cum working it's way out of your system. Your eyes now look at her satisfied smile and closed eyes as you continue penetrating and penetrating. A sigh escapes you as your conscious slowly comes back.

The slick wet body of Elise is beneath you; a large smile on her face. She's done it. Before mating season, all she claimed to want is a kiss. Now her legs spread open and her arms touch your chest.

"I knew all along..." She says before a breath, "that I was going to be your girlfriend."

These Animals can be dangerous when in extreme heat. It makes you think how crazy it can make the others if they don't have sex. Isabelle had said that there used to be a male villager for every female in previous years, but now there are a lot more girls than boys.

Maybe it's your duty... To do what you've done in the last two night. Bad things could happen if you don't.

"Carry me home."

...

Thank you for reading. Review this story with the name of the next villagers that you would like to see in Your Story. Despite Elise's claim, you can't be tied down that easily, unless that's what you want, of course.

For faster updates since I'm now in college, it would help out a lot for suggestions of chapter ideas and sexual situations that you want to get in. Some situations and trouble-y things that have been suggested include Whitney at the roost, a threesome in a cave, and many more. Be creative and I will update a lot faster. Thank you for your support.


	5. - Trip to the Pub

Your Story: Chapter 5  
By: FanFictionX

...

It was the next morning that you discover that your recently emptied mailbox is overfull. There are even letters that you can see hidden in the autumn leafs after falling out of the box. Curious, you decide to pick one up.

"Dear Mayor."

Before you begin, you scan the paper to the bottom to see it's from Margie the Elephant.

"I heard what happened between you and Elise. She says that you asked her to be your girlfriend. It made me sad to hear this, but the rules of mating season is that whatever happens is only in the spirit of the season. Remember that you both aren't bound together. Remember that a lot! Especially remember that fact when you smell my scent that I left in your house.

Come by my house if you want your clean underwear back that I took.

Margie the Elephant."

You almost forgot about the whole boyfriend, girlfriend incident this letter. At the time you had feared being tied up again and left in the frozen air. If you could survive by asking your capture to be your girlfriend, that's a chance you had been willing to take.

You read another letter. It's from Freckles the Duck. She asks you to come down to the Roost sometime to see her. There's another from Jambette the Frog saying the same thing. And another from Coco the Rabbit and Whitney the Wolf.

What's going on at the Roost?

As you raise your eyebrow in question, you see a letter from Brewster the Pidgin himself. It's dated from three days earlier.

"Mayor.

It's me, Brewster from the cafe. I would like to inform you that for mating season I have chosen to go home to be with my wife in my hometown. I apologize for the final season decision, but here in the animal forest you may have heard that rules of convention tend to slide for the next two to three weeks.

The reason for my letter is that I would like you to go down to my cafe. I have handed over the responsibility to Angus the Bull until I return. He has permission to run it however he like under your permission, but because mating season brings out animal behavior, I believe that he may turn it into, ahem, a pickup joint or a singles pub or whichever it is called. Alcohol will surely be used.

Angus the Bull may shirk to his responsibilities with a girl he meets under the influence of pheromones. Please keep him focused on the job, or take over. I have been your mentor for a while now so I trust you.

Thank you, Mayor.

Brewster the Pidgin"

...

You are quiet walking over to the cafe that night. Since it is at the opposite side of the city, it is hard to remain in incognito with just a hood to shroud your appearance.

Through the city you notice so many acts of public display of affection. The majority of these encounters are girls and boys sitting on benches making out ferociously, but you also see two girls up against a tree, two boys in between houses and many shadows in the windows of houses as you pass.

At the sight of the cafe in the distance you see many colourful lights peaking out through the windows as well as loud music that doesn't sound like your usual booking of local celebrity KK Slider.

Opening the door, no one turns to look. You are relieved. Not because no one sees you, they're bound to, but rather because you had a slight worry that it would be some kind of orgy in here.

At the bar, like Brewster had said, Angus mixes drinks. A few girls watch while they seem to make goo goo eyes at his muscular shirtless body. In the letter that you had read from Isabelle before you had left, she told you not to be worried about the little things that are happening in town and just to make sure that no one is getting _hurt _hurt, breaking things or actions like that. Under that rubric, things seem to be alight here.

The tables are filled with animals chatting with friends or their dates. Some of the jocks like Genji the Rabbit, Ribbot the Frog and Sticky the Cat seem to be doing shots art a table of their own while being loud and obnoxious.

You sit down at the bar and remove your hood feeling like Obi-wan or the king in Shrek two.

"Mayor!" Angus looks at you with a sly grin. "Thought you would be with your girlfriend Sharie!"

You correct him, saying it's Elise, but you don't correct him about the girlfriend part.

He laughs. "Ha-ha! Right. Well here you can forget about that. There are plenty of foxy girls to choose from. And by the way, if you don't choose a girl, you're probably not going to be leave before she chooses you, macmoo." He pours you a drink. You accept it.

As you take a shot of the clear liquid and a second one a minute later, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Hiah handsome." The girl behind you says. "Would you mind having a dance with an old friend?"

...

Your hands find her waist while her paws wrap around your neck. You feel her grey coat through your fingers as a slow song comes on.

Whitney the Wolf.

You both sway to the music as others at the bar do the same. You're in a situation that you know will get you laid under these circumstances, but you're kind of in that mood for some reason. Her breath smells of beer.

"It's day three and I hear you're getting around pretty snappy." She smiles. Her pelvis momentarily slides against yours. "The Elephant and Eloise, right? A girl that was probably a virgin and a girl who's trying to be a slut."

You both dance for a minute in silence. The acoustic guitar acting as a metronome telling you how often to step. You can feel your hands dripping lower on the girl to soon be below her hips. Whitney only smiles while holding you close. Her Wolf breasts align to your chest as she puts her long face beside yours.

"A wolf is a sexy creature. All of my lays this mating season have been more kinky than a Monkey using bondage. I have night plans and I need a little help finding who to spend them with." You can feel your knees weak, but not because of Whitney. What were in those drinks?

"Of course." You say absentmindedly. Whitney has to be the hottest animal in town. Why not?

She grabs your earlobe with her white teeth. One of her paws fondles over your pants. Her claws caress the shape of your erection. You clear your throat from the breath you've been holding. As Whitney removes her teeth from your ear. As she looks at you with her sapphire eyes, she nears in on you, matching her long mouth to yours.

You both kiss, for a long time while spinning in circles. Her tongue stretches from in between her front teeth and into your mouth.

_Her tongue is so long_. You think to yourself.

It roughly pounds on your own tongue to show dominance without question. When she stops, she licks your ear again. If there was blood there from before, she's got it.

When Whitney finishes, she begins to grind with you once more.

"Mayor. Look around the room. Look for the most attractive animal that you can find."

After Whitney the Wolf says this, you quickly notice that the slow music has concluded and the club music has started once again. All of the animals that were previously slow dancing on the dance floor have gone back to chatting up one another.

You look around after considering her suggestion. You look from left to right, picking out random Animals in your mind. You don't look for the most attractive ones, but rather state to yourself who you recognize.

Freya the Wolf.

Bianca the Tiger.

Shari the Monkey.

Angus the Bull.

Frigga the Penguin.

Rosie the Cat.

Apollo the Eagle.

Tangy the Cat.

Jambette the Frog.

Coco the Rabbit.

Freckles the Duck.

Bunnie the Bunny.

After observing all that you see, Whitney looks at you once again.

"Choose carefully, because I want you and I and that one other Animal of your choice to join me in a secret place."

...

Thank you for reading. Review this story with the name of that other villagers that you would like to see in Your Story, and if you don't like where the next chapter is going, feel free to say so and I'll tweak it to your liking.

And your suggestions are not limited to the names listed. Those are just some of the names that have already been suggested a few times (along with Whitney who I continue to get PMs about).

For faster updates since I'm now in college, it would help out a lot for suggestions of chapter ideas and sexual situations that you want to get in. Some situations and trouble-y things that have been suggested include. Be creative and I will update a lot faster. Thanks for all of the support, FanFiction Community!


	6. The Threesome of Wolves

Whitney begins to grind with you once more. Her hands sidle across the delicacy beneath the denim of your jeans. Soon your zipper is down and her claws have dipped their way through the hole.

"Mayor. Look around the room. Look for the most attractive Animal that you can find."

You quickly notice that the slow music has concluded and the club music has started once again. All of the animals that were previously slow dancing on the dance floor have gone back to chatting up one another.

You look around after considering her suggestion. You look from left to right, picking out random Animals in your mind. You don't look for the most attractive ones but rather state to yourself who you recognize.

After observing each of the residents that you see, Whitney looks at you once again.

"Choose carefully, because I want you and I and that one other Animal of your choice to join me in a secret place."

**Your Story: Chapter 6  
By: FanFictionX**

As the mayor who makes it a duty to know every detail about your town, it's hard to think of a place in your town that you've never been before. While your third had promised to meet up after "freshening up" at her place, Whitney drags your hand with her towards a promising secret location.

Behind the train station, there is a tunnel which the tracks lead from the neighboring western city in the Animal Forest. Since you've been told that no trains travel during this time, it's a completely safe place.

You both tuck inside, and out of the cold rain. Whitney is dripping with water. You look back to see a curtain of rain falling from the arch. She looks at you with her big blue eyes before approaching you; slowly wrapping her arms around your neck.

"You know, if Elise finds out about this, Mayor, we're both in trouble." She says teasingly. Her brown nose touches yours as she grinds her pelvis against your own. "I know she probably forced herself upon you, though. We all kinda assumed that." Her large tongue reaches out and wets your lips.

You didn't notice that she was backing you up against the cold brick of the wall. Her tongue protrudes further as she moves her maw higher. Soon it's inside your mouth. You suck up her tongue like you're kissing it while your lips touch her furry lips. Whitney's paws move lower. You don't even know what they're doing until once again your pants button is undone and they fall to the ground. On the outside of your underwear, her paws grab at your growing your penis.

Whitey's giant wolf maw approaches your mouth once again. Your lips take her furry ones sanction in your mouth as she forcefully backs you into the wall. Your shirt gains a coat of water from the damp surface.

Something about you seems more passive than you would like. It's not the alcohol exactly.

You lower to your knees and unbutton Whitney's skirt and lower it. Her panties are next. Beside you, you see a shirt fall to the ground.

It's been something you've thought about for quite some time; Whitney's shirtless body. She arguably has the nicest figure that you've ever seen in the Animal Forest. You are very fond of seeing girls with a little bit of a belly, but Whitney's body is a different kind of amazing. She's a supermodel. Slim and breasty.

Taking her pink panties off, you look up. A black skimpy bra covers her breasts, and hugs tightly exposing overlapping cleavage.

You stand up, looking her directly in her eyes. You lean in again to kiss Whitney; making a turn to dodge her nose and planting your lips on the side of her maw. You scan your hands up and down her thin furry waist. Your hands soon grasp at her equally furry butt on either side of her ever-twitching tail.

"Oh, Mayor." She says with a moan. "This isn't very lady-like of me, is it?"

As her tongue slightly makes it's way out of her lipstick-decorated lips, you pull her butt closer to you. The bulge in your underwear grinds up against her exposed pussy. The uncomfortable wet wall that you are up against begins to make it's way out of your mind.

Especially when you see another girl at the entrance of the tunnel.

The girl wears her personality loosely while standing at the entrance; her pink fur is drenched and she looks at the lady on your lips.

Freya the Wolf growls at the pair of you.

You stop kissing Whitney to turn to the Wolf. Whitney twists her head, finally recognizing the intimidating Wolf, beginning to show her teeth.

"Looks like you don't stray too far from the pack, Mayor." Freya remarks. "You invite me over, but kiss _her_."

"Honey, we invited you to join us." Whitney is now facing Freya, standing in front of you.

"Leave." Freya begins to approach you and Whitney. Whitney bares her teeth now, beginning to make a running start at her new target. The two animals have lost all of their civility when the price is you. They begin circling. It never vanishes from your sight the images of Whitney wearing only a black bikini-like bra.

Freya's wet tight white knit shirt hugs her chest. You can see her wolfy tummy through the shirt as well.

Whitney doesn't even look like herself anymore. Her eyes are now filled with an animalistic desire to protect you. You don't know what you're supposed to do in a situation like this. Should you leave, or should you stand up for Whitney?

Freya pounces at Whitney, making the first move. You instinctively get to your feet and begin to approach, not wanting anyone to get hurt because of you. Whitney howls as she falls to the ground; Freya standing over top of her. This is the first time you've seen Animals act this primitive.

The girl growls as she leans over her pray, saliva dripping from her maw. As you made your first move, you knew you would regret it later. Behind Freya (as far away from her maw as you could get), you lean over and grab beneath her shoulders. This booty call has gone too far.

As you lean against her, your pelvis grinds against her ass. Freya gasps. You had a boner, even with everything considered. You could roll your eyes at this betrayal of nature later. Freya resists letting off, though you can feel a change in the once heavy vile of tension. You try again, pressing harder against Freya's pink butt, covered by nothing more than a black pair of laced panties.

She's changing. You can hear her voice in the moans that Freya gasps.

"Mayor." She says. Good, she's back.

You don't let up. If it's one thing that you've learned, don't stop something as soon as you figure out that you're making progress. You keep dry humping her, but your hands move from her shoulders to her dangling breasts hidden beneath her white knit shirt. Her very _wet _knit shirt.

"Freya." You say her name. As of now, you want to turn her off of her barbaric attitude, but the whole situation had turned you on at the same time. You look at Whitney's eyes as you grind behind the pink Wolf. Her eyes are filling with lust, and at the same time staring skyward in relief below Freya.

Your hands move below Freya's shirt, searching through the short hair for her nipples. Thankfully, they weren't too hard to find, standing alert. You pinch hard, receiving a muffled moan. It had just occurred to you that Freya has leaned over her prey just a little more. Their maws are now touching; tongues tasting the alcohol in each other's mouths.

Yes, you thought to yourself. It all worked out.

You take one of your hands from her breasts and find your way below her now bent-over figure. You slide it up her leg, digging your fingertips into her thick skin as you do so. Slowly you raise it between her thighs. Your wet fingers skim below her panties. She howls at the progression.

"Mayor." Freya repeats. You work your tips around the edge of the Wolf's pussy. She groans into Whitney's mouth.

"Oh dear." Whitney continues to beg. "Oh, my." A lady like Whitney in such a disposition isn't how you ever thought you'd see her. Freya's teeth lower down to Whitney's ear. Freya doesn't go easy on her prey as she lays multiple bites down. "Oh, my."

You begin with two fingers, starting easily, but then speeding up to fit the increasing energy of the duo. You curl your fingers as they stretch down the hole, making a hook each time you stroke them further down. Freya squeals as you strive to find her special spot.

"Mayor. Mayor. Mayor." Freya moans. Whitney gives the weak Freya a wet kiss as she stands up. Freya gets up as well with no one to rest on anymore. She turns around towards you, grabbing your hand. "You're doing so well."

The pink Wolf leans on you. She's shorter than you, but just in the correct position to lean up to kiss your lips. Like Whitney's, they're very furry, yet satisfying. Your hands clamber to her waist, taking the girl's panties and dragging them as far down as you can reach. Her tongue licks the inside of your mouth. You open wider to feel her length swim around your mouth more. She knows that it turns you on; the strange feeling, the forbidden-ness of it all.

You and now pounding your fingers against her crotch. You pray that you can keep it up and that your hands don't grow weak.

From behind you, Whitney grinds against your ass. She dances, shaking her hips as she lowers and raises. She's now naked. You can feel it. You want so much to see it.

She grabs ahold of your butt and forcefully pulls your underwear down. She struggles, however. Your boner is making it a challenge. But she's persistent. She will do it. The cold air of the rainy midnight hits your bare skin. But the contrast heat of Whitney's tongue between your legs supplements. She's crawling, you know she is. She licks up your tight, and between your butt cheeks occasionally. Whitney makes a strange pattern as her tongue hits your balls. She pulls them into her mouth as hands finally touch your dick.

It's Freya. With one paw she grips your length, and the other one brushes your hand from her pussy. She must've came.

Now both of her hands are working on your boner. Freya next presses her hips lower, lower than your dick. A saliva-heavy sound starts on repetition as Whitney's maw lets go of your balls. To be honest you didn't trust that many teeth down there anyways. Freya moans as her speed falters. The hair on top of Whitney's head is between your legs. She's giving Freya tongue for sure.

Your hands are on Freya's cheeks.

"Ohh. Ohhhh."

Whitney's head is moving to and fro, her tongue stiff, perfectly pursuing her pink partner's pussy.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh." Freya squeaks.

Your eyes quickly fall to the girl's heaving chest. You immediately drop your hands to the hem of the soaked white deer shirt, pulling it up above her head. You don't know where the shirt would land, but it would soon be a different trio that complains about the destroyed clothing. Right now, you couldn't give a shit. Your mouth falls to above the pink cleavage. The dampness of her attire had obviously leaked through to her fur. You gnaw at the fur like an animal, frisking her fur for the hidden nipples.

"Oh. Uf. Da." The last word sounded less than satisfied. Whitney removed her head from between your legs and stands up behind you. In a split second, your shirt is pulled off of your body, and thrown to the ground as shirts tend to do.

Whitney grabs your ear in her mouth, and Freya does the same to the opposite ear. They nibble and press their bodies against your sides. You let your eyes roll back, feeling the warm breath seemingly flow through your brain, and your arms wrap around two slender women around you.

Your hands are on each of their asses. You feel the tails waving back and forth on either side. It had just occurred to you as you look in the direction of the exit of the train tunnel that your town will be a lot different when the pheromones wear off. The townspeople will be more child-like and behaved. There will be relationships rather than one night stands. And there will be eleven months to wait until next mating season.

"Uhh." Whitney exaggerates a moan. "Oh. Mayor. Oh."

"Ohh." Freya joins in. "Holy fuck."

"MAYOR!" Whitney laughs into your ear. "You're so _fuck_ing hot." She whispers. It's so rare that you would hear the lady swear. You swiftly turn to the white Wolf. Your head takes her neck into your mouth, sucking as you press her to the wall. She takes your dick and positions it to her pussy and you lower yourself enough to fit your head inside. You begin dipping your waist lower and bringing it up again, hammering yourself into her body. Freya isn't far from the action. She straddles your ass, pressing her breasts to your back.

Suddenly, you breathe in sharply. A third of Freya's paw tucks between your butt cheeks, making it's way into your ass. The motions you maintain as you fuck Whitney supplement Freya's as she strokes her finger in your asshole. The teeth on your neck for a strange twist in your mind isn't the most threatening feeling. It takes a few seconds for you to really appreciate the addition to your sexual experiences.

Before you know it, Whitney and Freya are making out again. Tilting their heads to scissor maws, fighting tongues, making wet sloppy sounds against your ear. Somehow you find yourself multitasking even more, fingering Freya again.

But this arrangement doesn't remain. The temptation to thrust until release builds inside of you, but this may be the only threesome you will ever be able to have. You lower yourself once again and rotate your dick from anything that may send it to the edge. After a second, you are okay.

Freya walks in front of you demandingly, her yellow eyes serious, yet seductive. "You better have saved some _fuck _for me." You mirror her look as you weave your left arm behind her and between her arms and your right one under her legs. You pick the girl up and set her on the surface. Soon you are over her as well. You get down to your knees and you lift the pair of pink legs over your shoulders. You insert yourself professionally as you match the other lady's clit to your mouth.

Your tongue gyrates on herclitoriss, letting your saliva wet it as much as you could. Freya's tongue also sprouts, giving Whitney the call to squat. The wetness of Freya's nose presses against Whitney's asshole as her tongue inserts into Whitney's opening.

"Oh dear." She breaths in. You've noticed that Whitney's gasps seems to be every once in awhile, while Freya moans one after the other. Freya continues to call 'oh' with her voice muffled, vibrating against Whitney's pussy.

Whitney calls out again, louder in a yell. The excitement makes everyone speed up. Your tongue movements tempo increases, and you thrust even harder.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. OH. OH." Freya sings. With her breasts wiggeling up and down and the sound of her voice, you're over the top. You allow yourself to cum, maintaining your speed as you do so. "Holy fuck." She says again.

After a while, you stop, pulling yourself out of the girl. You remain on your knees as you watch Freya's pace slow down to a stop as well. The expression on Whitney's face is near priceless; her eyes crossed and drool falling out of her mouth. You smile at how cute it seems. Freya takes her tongue back into her mouth and stands, using her paw to tuck between Whitney's legs to straighten her up. Freya pulls Whitney in by her butt and kisses the girl once more, tilting to the side and letting the lengths of their mouths match up.

You raise to your feet as well, moving in towards the duo. Whitney stops the kiss and looks at you.

"Good choice, Mayor." She swoons. Somehow Whitney's shirt is already in her hands and granting her decency by covering her breasts. Freya looks at you and drops to her knees. Her head nears your slowly falling dick and reaches her tongue out to taste the excess cum before standing again.

The girl inches her head towards your ear. "This doesn't have to be the last time." Freya whispers before giving your earlobe one last squeeze with her teeth. "Maybe next time I'll let you have me all to yourself."

The girl backs away before quickly providing a quick spank to Whitney ass, and hard enough to cause a scream. You step beside Whitney as you both watch the girl make her way to the archway; disappearing into the rainfall. It had certainly worked out for the two of you, yet something about the possessiveness Freya had displayed could have went a little more sideways than intended. Though you couldn't have been more turned on by it at the same time.

You sneak one last glance at the white Wolf's curvy figure as she puts her clothes back on. You don't know if you'd ever get the pleasure to see what you've seen tonight, but there are more Animals in the forest. Big Animals, bigger Animals and very small ones as well. Unless you can help yourself, you can't help but to wonder what will happen next in your town.

...

Your Story is back. I very much apologise for the waits. If you want this to continue, tell me in the reviews what you want to see next. Give me an animal's name, how you think you will encounter them and how you felt about this chapter! Thank you muchly!

\- FanFictionX


End file.
